Just a Different Type of Dairy
by comet80
Summary: They were slighty....confused at first.  As of the rest.  But Wendy and Bebe saw through the makeup, and poorly done hair, and took me “in” and “taught” me to be a “woman.” The three of us have been bestfriends ever since. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_**Yea, A fanfic. To be about Marjorine. Or you could say a Butter's centric fanfic. Just a "in the moment" fanfic. To ever be updated? Who knows? If you all like it, there could be a chance. My main focus is currently **Let Your Love Be The Death Of Me.** But who knows? To be in first person point of view.**_

_**--**_

_"Butters!? Get down here for a moment! _Oh Butters, what do I keep telling you about wearing that? You'll never get a girlfriend dressed like that."

"Awe, heck mom! What do I keep saying to you? I don't want girlfriends. I want boyfriends!"

"_Don't raise that voice to me, young man!"_

"Th-then don't call me yuh-young man muh-mom."

"Sorry, I forgot." She paused, then said annoyed, "_Don't raise your voice to me young __**lady**_"

She forgot again. She _always_ forgets. Everyone in my family does. They think I'm Butters.

I'm not.

I haven't been Butters in about a year and a half.

My parents divorced because of it. And the fact that my dad likes men. But that's beside the point. My dad couldn't stand to see his "son" in a dress, and in heels, or makeup. Or as a girl.

My mother tries her hardest to understand why I want this. After three months of pointless therapy she decides to try and accept me. But sometimes she forgets.

She's gotten better. I'm aloud to "hang out" with my two best friends, outside of school. I just have to be home at nine, or else. My mother sometimes offers to go shopping with me. Deep down, I think she's happy to get to have a mother-"daughter" relationship. She's the only family member that tries. Everyone else thinks I'm werid.

My schoolmates think the same. The guys I used to hangout with, aren't very accepting of me. Not many guys are willing to see through the makeup, and nail polish. But I guess I don't mind too much. I've still got my girlfriends.

Girlfriends.

They aren't the type like my mother originally wanted. Their just my best friends. And we do _everything _together. It's nice having to friends to help you get ready for parties, or give you makeovers at slumber parties for fun. I like my best friends.

They were slightly...confused at first. As of the rest. But Wendy and Bebe saw through the makeup, and poorly done hair, and took me "in" and "taught" me to be a "woman." The three of us have been best friends ever since.

Then came that day when they got boyfriends. Well, Bebe first. If you could say that. She started chasing after Kyle. Who everyone knew was gay for Kenny, who was gay for Stan. Bebe still doesn't have any luck with Kyle.

Wendy tried Eric. That was the worst possible relationship. Two assholes never make a positive. And now, we are all back in the same, single boat together.

And that's why we were all going to go to the mall this afternoon. It was Bebe's idea, to start "Prom searching." Prom is only three months away, but knowing her, the sooner, the better.

"You guys go ahead" I said disappointed. No guy is ever going to go out with a "weirdo" Like me. And Wendy, being the smartypants she is, knew what I was thinking.

"Reenie, some guy is _bound _ to go after you. If you just put yourself out there, guys would line up for you. You just have to be confident in yourself. Be confident, Marjorine, be Marjorine, Butters is gone."

With that, I brighten up a little. Butters _is_ gone. Marjorine _isn't._ Marjorine,(or sometimes called "Reenie" by Wens, and Bebe, I certaintly wasn't going to let them call me "Marjie" like I was Marge Simpson now, was I?) is more confident than Butters ever was.

Bebe's flipping through the racks of dresses and replys to Wendy's comment. "She's right. You have a _major_ ass, great cheek bones, and your smile is to die for! Your a cute girl, but Wends is right. You have to _sell_ your self to the boys. This isn't a stupid midde school formal. It's _Prom._ And since our poorass town can only afford one prom for a class, the boys are going to choose a 'date' that will make them want to remember the night forever. _Forever_! It'll be in yearbooks, and all over myspace, and in school newspapers, and-"

Once again, Bebe gives the _worst_ peptalks. For a cheerleader, her talks arn't as "peppy" as they should be. The only reason the football team is hyper during games, is because Bebe gives it to them before each game.

"Maybe I won't go to Prom." I say, thinking of the humiliation of finding a date. Wrong move. Bebe starts her 'peptalk' again. And this time she rants about how I have to go to Prom.

"You can get _anyone_ with an ass like yours! Anyone!" and she goes off naming people. Most, which are so hot, but gay. "Stan!Kyle!Kenny!Eric!Clyde!Tweek! Even _Craig_"

I think about her words for a moment. I Marjorine Ann Stotch, could truly have **anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! Im going to advertise my other fic** Let Your Love be the Death of me.** So, please review thatone as well :)**_

__

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I could truly have anyone? I still didn't understand what she meant. No one understood my wanting of being a woman. Especially the guys.

"Oh Come on. You _know_ it's true. I see the looks they give you each day in the hall way."

What _looks_? The look of pure confusion. The look of weirdness? The look meaning get-the-hell-out-of-my-halls?

"Anyways," Wendy said, while Bebe was trying to find the right dress to match her eyes. "We should all get dates that are _friends_ with each other. That way, there won't be any problems, and the three of us could spend the whole night together. Without worry that our dates will fight."

Bebe agreed to that, and added on "Then, we should all color coordinate. And make _sure _our dates tuxes don't clash with our dresses."

I knew where this was going. Bebe wanted to take Kyle. And they already knew if Kyle was going, then Stan would go. And Wendy wanted to take Stan. If Stan went, then so would Kenny, and that'd leave him with a date. Aka, me. Its simple math to Bebe, but it's so complicated, its simple. Bebe can do it because it's _boy math _but if it were number's, we'd be screwed. I should know, I used to tutor her.

"Reenie, I was thinking if Wendy takes Stan, then I could take Kyle, and you can go with Kenny. That way the _three_ most **gorgeous** _girls_ could take the _three_ **sexiest **_boys._"

She called me gorgeous. Back when I was first Marjorine, I was called anything but pretty. And now I'm considered one of the most _gorgeous_ girls in the school?

"Omigod!" Bebe squealed in delight.

She found the _perfect_ dress, didn't she? Not quite, but it's around the same type of squeal.

"Look who's here. Over there eating! Essshk" I swear, she broke my eardrum.

**Attention shoppers, we have a sale on orange smoothies in the food court. Only while supplies last.**

Well, I guess she didn't. She squeals again, and points toward the pretzel stand.

Three guesses and the first two don't count.

Three..

Two..

"Kyle." Wendy and I say already knowing. I look at her finger, pointing towards the three men playing cards.

"We _have_ to ask them out now." She said still squealing. She's acting as if she just saw some famous person, like Brad Pitt or something.

"Bebe-" Wendy and I say, but it's too late. Bebe's already over there.

She's skipping over to the table, twirling her hair.

I hope Kyle says he's going with someone else. I hope he says 'No, I'm gay.' Its not that _I _like Kyle. I just sometimes wished Bebe would get turned down by a guy. It's not that I'm jealous of her, but since she's the most popular girl in school, I sometimes wish that I could feel like one of the beautiful people. People are nice to my face, but not behind my back. I know, I've been in the 'slut stall' in the girls bathroom. It's the stall where girls write how pretty girls are, and how well they could get a guy(and some of the gossip). Under Bebe's name it says 'sexy' and 'guy genius'.Wendy's says about the same thing. Except, it has more 'intelligent' words. I'm not even up there.

Bebe is still talking to Kyle and she finally babbles out, "wannagotothepromwithme?"

Kyle stares in confusion, a red curl falling in his face, "Guess so." He shrugs and drinks his juice.

Bebe plants a kiss on his cheek, slaps his ass, and skips back to us, giggling. "He said yes!" She starts twirling around squealing, as Wendy goes over to Stan.

"Stan?" She questions, in the same high pitched voice she had in the fourth grade. "Want to go to the Prom with me?"

She was waiting for the denial. If he denied it, she was going to pull out how he promised her back when they were dating. That was about eight years ago.

"...'kay." Stan said staring at the cup of coke, that was half finished.

Wendy smiled coming back over to us. "Your turn Reenie." she said pushing me towards Kenny.

"No! I'm not-I'm"

"Whats the mater? Scared?"

I blushed as Kenny smirked at me. "No need to be worried hot stuff. I don't bite. Unless I'm turned on." He winked at me.

I turned pink again.

"Wahn, dahnce, wif me?" I babbled out. God, what the hell was I thinking? Of course he was going to say no.

Kenny laughed, pulling that shredded orange parka hood to his shoulders. "Maaaaybe. Who knows? What do _I_ get _afterward?"_

Oh heck. Oh son of a biscuit. He wants sex. He wants me to give him sex. I can't. I don't have a vagina. I wonder if he knows that?

I start to cry. Tears of being afraid streams down my face. I'm shaking. My blush has rinsed down to my neck, and my mascara is running.

Wendy and Bebe come over now, comforting me, as I get brought back to the benches.

"Reenie, whats wrong?" They ask in unison. "Did he reject you?"

I shake my head. "He wah-wants, se seh seuh ssex."

They understand. "Don't worry, Kenny's an asshole anyway."

In the distance I hear the shouting at Kenny.

"Dude! You made her cry!"

"Yea dude! You don't mention to a girl like that how you want to do her. She's extremely uncomfortable dude!"

"She doesn't have a vagina yet!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

In the distance, I see Kenny tighten his hood, and look down ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_**You guys are extremely lucky. Yes you are. Its time for my bed, because it's the first day of school tomorrow. Thats why there's a lack of spellingage? But i did 2 updates in the same day. And within like 2 hours of each other. You will probably never be this lucky again.**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Wendy and Bebe apologized for what Kenny did to me. "Sorry, I forgot how assholic, he could be. You know what I think you need? I think you need a Latte."

I'm not sure if they knew or not, but I disliked coffee of any type. It tastes like mud, plus, it could get me grounded. And it stains your teeth.

Oh hamburgers. It's eight-fifteen. I've got forty-five minutes before I have to go home. If I'm not home _at_ nine I'm screwed. I mention this to Wendy, and the next thing I know, I'm at my doorstep. I wave bye to the gals, and head inside.

"Sweetie," my mother says to me, disregarding our argument we had this morning. " You've got some flowers this evening. I put them in your room, on your dresser."

I went up to my room, and opened the door and went over to my dresser. Just as she said, I've got flowers. And theres a note? Who the hell sends me, _me_ flowers? It's a super short message, with a name.

_I'm Sorry._

_-Kenny_

I grin. Regardless of the fact I'm still in my clothes, I hop into bed, and fall asleep, not caring that I'm happy.

--

Awaking to the alarm, I pull off all the stuff I was wearing yesterday, and get into newer clothes, and run the brush through my hair. I hear the beeping of Wendy's horn.

She's ten minutes early. Who needs breakfast? I run downstairs, grab my things and run out into the car.

"So?" Bebe asked me, grinning.

"So, what?" I asked confused.

"Did they come?"

"Did what-" Oh, Son of a biscuit. They think I can't do it. They think I'm desperate for anyone. "Yea, they came." I responded.

" Good, if not I was going to screw that ass wipe into next month."

"You didn't-" I began.

"When Stan called Wends, to tell her how _bad _Kenny felt, she told him, to tell him, to make it up. So he did. And he's taking you on a sympathy date."

For the love of God. I slap my head in a very Stan like pattern. I'm _transgendered_ not _handicapped._ Oh well.

"Thanks you guys." I mutter slamming the car door, and heading off to my locker. I;m doing my combination lock as someone slams into the locker next to me.

Oh biscuits.

"Hey"

"Hi." I say back showing no interest. I pull out a hair tie and start pulling back what hair I can into a ponytail.

"Wanna go out tonight?" he grins at me, all slyly, and very Kenny-like.

Success! My hair finally fits back well enough into the hair tie.

"No." I say and close my locker. "I don't need pity dates. After all, I'm just transgendered, not handicapped."

"It wasn't a pity date."

"What ever money Stan and/or Kyle or Bebe and Wens gave to you to ask me out, give it back. It won't work."

"I didn't bet anything."

"Right." I say, rolling my eyes, heading off to class, as Kenny follows.

" Seriously, I just wanted to go out with you!"

"Whatever." I say as Bebe looks at me.

"Whats your problem? The poor guy tries to ask you out and you just turn him down?"

"If you happened to know, the flowers _were_ Stan's idea, and the date has _nothing_ to do with **anything!**"

I'm screwed again. So I just turned down a _real date?_ What the hell is wrong with me?

"Kenny!" I call after him, chasing him down.

"Yes. I will."

He grins at me, and kiss me on the cheek. "Pick you up at seven"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It seems everytime i check email, i get a new review, or a favorite, or watch. Im sorry it was a slow update. But its school. And not very slow.**_

__

_**CHAPTER 4**_

All through the day, I couldn't help but giggle for no reason. I was just extremely happy.

I was in the last class of the day. And it was _Friday._

**2:25**

Five more hours. Could this day go anymore slower?

I'm not sure if it could. I was in art, which is my _favorite_ class, but this day has been going slower.

Maybe it's cause I have a _date_?

I giggle inside some more.

I have a date.

I Marjorine, have a _real_ date with a _real boy._

I looked across the room at Kenny. He's doodling on a piece of paper.

**2:45**

The school day is _almost_ over. Then I get to go home, and then.. Its the date.

Ring bell, ring.

**2:55**

Five more minutes. Just five more minutes.

"Reenie!_ Reenie_! Hey Reenie!"

Huh? I look outside the door, seeing Wendy call my name.

I look towards the teacher, who doesn't really care, and walk out of the classroom.

"Are you coming over?" Wendy asks. Does she not know? Or what? Usually if Bebe knows, so does everyone.

"Um, I dunno." I reply, looking at the ground.

"Why not? You always come over on Fridays to my house."

I do? Oh yeah, I do.

"I'm.. busy."

"With what? You're _never_ busy."

Bebe chimes in. "With _Keeeenny_"

Note to self: kill Bebe.

"For real? When did this happen?"

"This morning." Biscuits. Was that _me_ talking? I heard a voice. Oh yeah it was.

"Oh my God!" she went to hug me, in an awkward hug.

A million and one things blurred through my mind.

What if my skirt blew up when we were walking?

What if he wants to 'take me home'?

I started to panic.

Getting home, I jump into the shower, and go get ready. Who cares if I'm ready an hour and a half ahead of time.

I try to make time fly by doing everything I can think of. I read, I did all my weekend homework, I watched T.v, I IMed Wendy and Bebe, I did everything.

I called up Bebe and started to panic again. I was crying.

"Hello?"

"Bebe?"

"Reenie! Whats wrong?"

"He's not heh-here."

"Rennie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's only 6:59"

I hang up embarrassed, and sit back down.

_Diing Doong._

Ohmygod! Oh. My. God.

I run over to the door and peek through, and shriek.

Outside of my house is Kenny McCormick. I think?

I open the door all the way.

Yea, its Kenny. Only he looks...different.

He's not wearing his traditional parka. He's wearing some sort of nicer shirt, thats way to big for his body. He must of borrowed it from Stan or something. His blond hair is combed out of his face, and he looks amazing.

"Ready?" he says with a smile.

I nod, as we walk to Shakey's Pizza.

It's not the most romantic restaurant, but with his budget, it's gourmet food.

It felt awkward walking down the street together. I didn't know whether to hold his hand or not.

About ten minutes later, he broke the silence.

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese is fine." I reply, smoothing out my skirt.

He brought out a crisp five dollar bill, getting into line when I burst out "I'll pay."

The whole restaurant stares at us. I immediately pull out a ten and hand it to Kenny, as he quickly paid, and I went to the back booth.

Kenny came back to the booth and sat down. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry." I say quietly, looking at the table. "I forgot."

He slides into the seat beside me, and hugs me, making me feel..relaxed.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I freaked you out yesterday with what I said. I forgot."

I nod. "It's hard to change yourself for one person, when you acted another way for so long."

He looks at me. "Where'd ya hear that?"

"I dunno, I just did."

"So did you change yourself—the Marjorine thing, for someone?"

"No."

"Then why did you change?"

I hate that question.

"I just did. I didn't plan, and deep inside, I loved girl things, and being a girl. I wanted to be a girl, and I just felt that way. Like Ms. Garrison, our former teacher."

I grabbed a slice of pizza, gnawing on the edge.

"Butt-Er, I mean Reenie, Eh, Marjorine, I still don't have a prom date. Do you want to go?"

I smile, and nod.

He kisses me. This time, a real kiss.

**My first real kiss as a 'woman'.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, I'll try and update as fast as i can. I'm in school, so yup. And well, i never exactly plan anything until i write it mostly. I'm glad you guys love the fanfic. Please read **Let Your Love Be the Death of Me** also. I really am proud of that fic. And i'm happy this one is loved. I think this might be 10 chapters. At the most. Unsure right now.**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Everyone at school knew about Kenny and I going together. How? They just did. I'm not sure if we were considered a 'couple' or not, but it didn't matter.

Kenny liked how I could relate to guy stuff too. That I was like a guy in womens clothing. Which I was, I guess.

Bebe's so psyched about everything, that she dragged me to this dress store. At 10:30 in the morning, in the middle of spring break, which was about four weeks until prom.

I hate clothes shopping. Especially for dresses or something. I get uncomfortable, and people tend to stare at me while I'm in a dress shop, at the fact I'm 'flat'.

It was all Bebe's idea to get a 'custom made' dress. Mainly for the fact that most dresses for girls my age are 'too big' for me.

The sales clerk came over to us. "May I help you ladies?"

Bebe pushed me forward and said to the lady, "we're getting her a customized dress for prom."

"I'll just take your measurements." she said with a smile then started at me puzzled. "Oh dear."

"What? What's wrong?" I ask thinking she found some sort of problem.

"You don't have-"

I know I don't. After all, I'm still basically a dude. It's annoying how many people think I'm weird. If Wendy were here, she's make up some smart remark about how it's a family disease or something.

Bebe just stares confused. "She doesn't?"

Bebe is such a blond at times. Unless, she has a.. plan?

"It's not her fault. It's a bio..lith..ically family problem." She grins at her 'big word.' Regardless of the fact that she mispronounced 'biological.'

The clerk just smiles. "Well, these can be fixed." She went to the back room, and brought out a pair of fake boobs. "Now, no one will know."

I just smile and nod.

"oh, my, gosh. Reenie!" Bebe calls out. "This. Is. Perfect." she grins pulling me towards a light blue dress. She forces me to put it on, and she's right. It _is_ perfect.

I look at her and grin. She pulls out her moms credit card that she 'borrowed' from her mom and bought the dress. In just three weeks, I'd have the perfect dress.

It's all perfect so far.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?" I ask in to my cell phone. It's Wendy?

"Reenie, I have to tell you something. Kenny's not what you think he is."

What the?

" Then what is he?"

"Kenny's gay."

I know that. Everyone does. I roll my eyes.

"So what? I am too."

"Kenny's gay for Stan."

The whole world knew that.

"Yea, but Stan's gay for Kyle."

"No he isn't. Stan called me. He's taking Kenny."

What the hell? Wendy's confusing me.

"So, whats the problem?" I ask into the phone. I already know what the problem is. I just want to hear Wendy say it.

"He's not taking me. Kenny's going to call you and tell you the same."

Wendy hangs up, and I know she's crying. This has been what she dreamed about since first grade.

Five minutes later, Kenny calls.

"Reenie, er Marjorine? I'm not going to prom. Well I am, just I found someone else. It's not your fault. It's just that, well your not my type. Your too girly and yeah. So uh, bye"

I listen to the voice mail again.

I'm too girly? I am a girl. What the heck? He was fine with it last night. He was fine with it a week ago.

Not his type. What the hell? I am his type. He doesn't have a type. He's Kenny fucking McCormick.

If I were eight year old Butters I'd be still saying some fake crap about how I'm happy, but sad, and having a happy-sad moment. Then make some weird comment about how it wasn't 'meant to be.'

And I would take the pain, and go on.

Unfortunately, I'm not Butters.

I'm Marjorine.

And for me, I don't have happy-sad, pain.

I just have the normal girly heartbreak.

And I realize how much I'm different.

And I hate that.

I realize how others see me.

I know I'm different.

As of now, I want to be a normal girl.

Right now, I would kill to be anywhere but here.

**Right now, I'd kill to be Butters.**


	6. Chapter 6

_** Hi guys!, sorry for the lower, lack of the updating. And for the baddly errors. I'm posting it now, because tomorrow I work ALL day, and this past week has been heticish. So yea, I'll try to update by at least Monday. So you have a weekend treat.  
Just a reminder, I would love reviews on **Let Your Love Be The Death Of Me** and I love you guys for liking this story.**_

* * *

Right now, we're into a two week countdown. If, you were obviously happy about it. Thats everyone except Wendy and I.

I'm not sure exactly what happened, but that rejection hit me hard. I wasn't as 'normal' as I usually am. For the first time, I knew what a real heartbreak was. And I hate it.

With a two week countdown, all the upperclassmen are filling out late dues as quickly as possible for the credit so they can go to prom.

Sitting in my history class, I'm not taking notes, but doodling on a paper.

Heh, it came out looking like a burning Kenny, or Stan. Whichever, It didn't really matter.

"Butters? Can you tell me what countries fought in the _French and Indian_ War?"

I'm not paying attention, obviously ignoring the name Butters.

I draw some more fire around the doodle person.

"_OW_!" I whine, as someone poked me with their pencil.

"Answer! Before she bitches more."

I roll my eyes at Eric Cartman, kicking his chair. Why I was ever friends with him, hell knows.

"England, and France." I say, slightly unchallenged.

"Ha, douche doesn't even know what countries fought in the Frenchie war."

"Shut up, Eric." I say as the teacher proudly writes down another question, or tries to, as the bell rings.

I feel some shadow behind me, as I am opening up my locker.

"Go away, Eric." I mutter, annoyed.

"Eric?" The voice questions.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Me... Hey genius, that could be_ anyone._

"Me, who?"

"Me, me."

"Me, me who?"

"It's me! Jeez Marjorine, it's me! I found this on the floor, and figured it was you. Only you would draw a realistic-cartoon burning in hell."

" Yea, and that ass wipe deserves it."

"Well, maybe, ass wipe wants to tell you something."

"Go away."

He doesn't move.

"Go away, you know, _now_."

He leans in and kisses my cheek.

_Slap._

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you. Go, go make out with whats-his-face."

He gets a bit more angry than annoyed.

"Listen, if your going to be a bitch, than maybe I just won't tell you."

"_What the hell are you talking about_?"

"**Just pay attention!**"

"Fine. You have one minute. Make it last."

He sighs. "Fine, I just wanted to say.."

"What? You have thirty seconds"

"Marjorine! If your going to be an ass then, maybe-"

"**Just tell the damn news already!"**

"Marjorine, I-I"

And then he said something that made me more confused than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**YAY an update. Told ya guys. ;) This is major fluffy. Major! And this has only about 2 more chapters left, after this chapter ends. No plan's for a sequal. Well, not yet. I just don't see how I could. This story has no sequal potential. Buuut, I will be updating **let Your Love be the Death of Me** after this story ends, which i encourage all to read, as i think it's fantabulous. I love all my readers who love this story, and all the ideas I've gotten for it. Sooo here's teh fluffy chapter!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Did he just say what I think he said?

"You did what?!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"So, I was apart of some freak show dare, huh?"

"Well, y-yes, I-I mean no! I mean-" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I needed the money!"

Holy Hell. The whole entire school is staring. The freshies are giggling, staring in awe, at the fight. The sophomore are puzzled, and the seniors are pointing and laughing.

I can't take the embarrassment. I cant take it anymore. I can't, I can't, I can't fucking take it.

I run out of the school, down to Starks Pond. I try to run from the pain, of the old memories, from the present, and the past.

I run hoping to loose myself, hoping that something will swallow me whole, leaving the embarrassment behind.

I run, hoping that this has been a long as hell dream, and I'm still in fourth grade, drawing with crayons, and coloring outside the lines.

And reality hits.

I'm not dreaming.

I'm not Butters.

I'm still Marjorine.

I run into someone.

What the?

"Who is that?"

"_Reenie."_

"Who-who are you?"

"_It's me, well you. Er. Oh biscuits, I'm not good at this."_

"Bu-Butters?" I choke out, confused.

"_I guess. Yeah, You're going to be grounded, for missing school missy. I sure as heck, am glad I'm not in the place of you right now."_

I chuckle at my old fear of being grounded.

"What do you want?" I call out, I think I'm calling out? Maybe it's just the voice in my head, or maybe he is real. I can't tell.

"_That Kenny-boy sure is a nice fella. He don't mean to hurt you like that. He was just doin that 'cuz he-he cares an all. Anyway's, I've gotta go, or dad'll ground me for being in a memory."_

"Butters?" I say silently, a smile forming.

"What? Marjorine, are you feeling okay? You've been talking to yourself for the past fifteen minutes. It's werid."

"I'm fine." I say, getting pulled up, dusting off my skirt. "Thanks.. Kenny?"

"Listen Marjorine, I'm sorry. And about before, I know it was wrong of me to judge you. I was just scared, that's all. Forgive me?"

I try to hide my smile, but it doesn't work.

"Yea, I forgive you. I know how tempting forty dollars can be for a poorass boy like you."

"And about that pity date, I'm sorry. Cartman promised me an extra twenty bucks if I kissed you, but, I promise you, I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow night, me you, South Park County Fair. Deal?"

I nod. I couldn't help it. Kenny was pulling his child like attitude on me. What;s not to love?

**Seriously, how could I stay mad at him?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I managed to update slightly quick, yet slow. Yay? Anyways, this store is almost done. And i probably won't make a sequel since i have nothing to sqeualize, unless one of you come up with an idea of a nice sequel. If you have any ideas, put it in your reviews. I would love to hear ideas. But if i dont get any osequel ideas, I will probably work on some other fanfic's i've started, but never finished. You might want to check **Let Your Love Be the Death Of me** which could possibly be the next weekly updated fanfic, after this one ends. Or i was thinking about making a fanfic about future south parkians. Ya know, with their kids n stuff. Like a StanxKenny daddy fic or something. But that's undecided. **_

**_OH! I almost forgot, i was thinking about making a little thing after the story ends(making it be chapter 11) with like bloopers, and idea's in the story that failed, and a soundtrack listing of marjorineish songs, and some inside scoop on this idea, an how this story came to be._**

**_Anyways, enough with the blabber, and now you can get to the story and part you were waitng for. At the end of the chapter, click that lil review button, and submit any sequal idea's and any idea's you have, wether it be in the fanfic, or about the extra feature chapter._**

_**

* * *

**_

I couldn't. So that's why both of us skipped school this afternoon, to go to South Park's county fair thing.

Neither Kenny nor I have been to a fair in ages, and we're both bouncing off the walls. Well _he_ is. I'm just watching him eat mouth fulls of cotton candy.

"Kenny.." I say, keeping a somewhat safe distance from him, "Do you want to do anything else besides eat cotton candy?"

He looks at me for a minute, and swallows. "Uh,huh"

He puts on a thinking face for a moment and pulls me towards the bumper cars. I smile a little as he pulls me onto the bumper cars.

We get into the bumper cars, and as the tone begins, Kenny starts speeding, crashing into all the little kids as possible.

"Kenny!?" I shout, as he just slammed against some kid's car, as the kid is now crying because of it.

"Hm?" he mumbles to me, as he shoves another chunk of cotton candy into his mouth, and begins to drive with his foot.

Dear God, this kid's cotton candy crazy. And I now know why he can't get his permit.

The ride ends as Kenny's pouting wanting to go on it again. I stare at the cotton candy in his hand, and then at him.

Hell No.

He may have a million lives, but _I _only have one.

"Please, Please, Puh-_leaasse_, Reenie?" Kenny begs as I just shake my head.

"I want to live, thank you very much."

"Party pooper" He mumbles loud enough I can hear.

"Well, some of us can't go to hell and back in one day."

"You can at least live a little!"

"I rode with you, didn't I?"

He smirks at me playfully. "Touché, Marjorine, You win that round.

"I know." I grin at him.

We spent the next few hours riding what rides we could, and wasting a load of money on food and games. Kenny even won me some Terence and Phillip dolls by squirting some water into some balloon or something.

It all went fine, until douche-bag Eric Cartman showed up.

"Sup fag's?"

"Go away Eric."

"Hell no bitch."

Kenny flips him off, but it sadly has no effect.

"Hey poor ass, I thought you liked women."

"I do."

It's true, Kenny does.

"Then why you hangin' out with this fag?"

"She's not a fag."

"Is too gay wad. Most chick's have vagina's and boobs, if ya know what I mean."

"Shut up Eric." Kenny and I say, getting pissed off.

Cartman's starting to amuse himself now, with all his gay, and transgendered jokes and puns, pleasing himself, and himself only.

It's pissing me off. A lot. I can't take it anymore, and I can't stand to stand here anymore. I finally decide to do what every kid in South Park dreams of doing.

First off I bitch at him about how gay he is, and then I kick him. He starts to cry for his mommy, like he always does.

Kenny and I laugh at him, as we walk away, going to our final ride of the night. I'm just excited at the fact it's a ferris wheel, and the fact it's a romantic ride.

Kenny and I get into the seat, and as he sits there rocking it back and forth before the ride starts to move.

"Hey kid! Cut that out! You wanna kill yourself?"

Ha, that wouldn't really matter. He has more lives than a cat.

But, Kenny stopped.

As we rode to the top of the ferris wheel, Kenny gripped my hand, and kissed me as we got to the top.

Then he whispered into my ear something.

What the?

He.likes.me.

And not the friendship type.

Kenny McCormick has declared his love for me to the whole fair.

Okay, well not his _love_ but that he likes me more than he liked Stan.

I guess that can't be too bad.

If you think about it, more than Stan, is a lot.

**And now, I seriously can't wait for prom.**


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

**_yayayayayayay! This is chapter 9. Which means 1 more chapter. But I have a sequal out, which i encourage all to read. And i probably will add the special bloopers n stuff seeing as this will be the_ first completed chapter fic ever for me._ and I deserve to do something special to celebrate it._**

**_Enough rambling for you all lovely fans, and reviewers. While I go to bed now, you can go ahead and read read read!(don't forget to check the sequel!)_**

**_Next chapter is the last chpter! and will most likly have all my random blabberings. This chapter to say, really gave me writers block when i already knew what i wanted to happen. I just didn't know how i'd get there.. _**

_

* * *

_

**_CHAPTER 9_**

Today was _the_ day. Well..tomorrow was. But today was close enough. Tomorrow we were going to Prom. And tonight, Wendy, Bebe and I were going to watch movies, and eat popcorn, and do all that girl stuff boys think are gay.

Tonight was a girls night in, and we were going to do all our gossipy things, and have all sorts of fun, then tomorrow we were going to spend the day getting ready.

Fun much?

Hell Yeah.

Forty-eight hours away from my mom.

Right now I was only in my third bell. The three of us were going to skip bell four, and start our fun weekend.

The teacher wasn't really doing anything exciting. Just teaching us on shit we never need to know in life.

I'm sitting at my desk twirling my hair, and doodling on a piece of paper again.

Time is moving as slow as hell. Why does it always do that when I'm bored? Who knows.

I've got ten minutes left.

Five munutes..

Four minutes

Two minutes..

Thirty seconds..

Brring.

Hell yes.

I'm out of class, and I sneak out the back school door, and go to the student parking lot, in front of Bebe's car.

Bebe's already out there, waiting for me, and for Wendy.

"Ready" she says to the two of us, as we both nod getting into her car.

And then we're off. We're going to rent moves, and have popcorn--lightly buttered--due to the fact that none of us want to gain any "extra pounds."

As we arrive to Bebe's, we throw our school crap down, and toss our microwave popcorn bags into the microwave, while messing up the house, trying to find all of those blow up mattresses Bebe's parents have for when guests are over.

Success happens when we find them, and then spend the next forty-five minutes blowing them up with those bicycle pumps, and spreading them all over the floor.

Wendy and Bebe start jumping around on the mattresses, as I go get the popcorn.

"Holy shit, you guys."

The bags of popcorn have blown up, and now all the popcorn is all over the kitchen. Us being the retards we are, put all the bags in at once, and that was about forty bags. I'm in about a ankle high sea of popcorn, as Wendy comes in.

"Reenie, what's going--holy crap."

Bebe comes in, and stares for a moment, before grabbing a bowl, scooping popcorn into the bowls.

God is she crazy.

"Don't worry guys, my floors clean."

With that, she puts the popcorn into bowls, salts it, and takes it to the living room where we go to watch our movies.

We all each picked out a movie. Bebe, a chick-flick--_Mean Girls _to be precise, Wendy, a a comedy, and me, eh, a musical. I picked _Rent_ which is the best Broadway musical ever. Wendy and Bebe don't really have a complete interest in it like I do. Bebe likes the cute guys, Wendy likes the political issues; or whatever the hell it's called, and me, I like the music.

After about the second movie, we trash the idea of watching _Mean Girls_ tonight, and are already bored of our movie marathon. This leads Bebe to becoming upset, but then instantly cheers up again.

Strange, I know.

We sit up, listening to our IPODS and dancing around like complete fools, and start chatting the night away. Lots of the conversations are "who?" and "what?" seeing as we're getting too tired to understand anything.

At this point in time, we realize it's two-thirty in the morning, and head off to bed. All of us,(well okay, Bebe and maybe Wendy) knew that tomorrow we were all going to be up all night, having the time of our lives.

Oh good God, it's really tomorrow?


	10. Chapter 10

__

_**Oh wow, This is the final chapter. Thank you ALL for reading this, and for making me want to make this more than a one-shot, or whtever it was going to be. This story means a lot to me. And i'm so glad so many people like it. I did promise you all an extra chapter with little bonus's like a soundtrack, and idea's that failed, and things like that. That will be added, asap. The sequal, will be updated in a little, but right now, I'm going to let this final chapter sink in to everyone. To say, I almost cried at the end of the final paragraph or so. With Happiness.**_

_** And also, there are a few flash backs, written in 3rd person point of view, so you don't get confused. **_

_**And, for those who don't know, **_

**This is my first completed chaptered story ever.**

**_anyways enough with the rambling, lets get you to the final chapter!_**

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

"Come on! Come on, come on _come on!_"

"Reenie! Seriously, chill out. We aren't going to be late. We have five and a half hours until we actually leave."

"Yea Reenie, if you keep bouncing around like that, your curls will fall out, and that _won't _be cool." Bebe explains to me, as if it's the most important thing in the world.

I truly don't care if my curls—if you can call them that—fall out. I have crappy hair, partly because I'm typically a guy, and partly because I grew out hair that looked like a tomato top. And my hair doesn't do curls, or just about anything. Because of that, Bebe and Wendy decided to use every moose and gel they could possibly get, and spent the last hour and a half applying it to look perfect.

When that failed, they pulled it back into those big round curlers, that the old ladies wear when they go to bed. So now I have green goop on my face, big, round, rolls in my hair, and some sort of foamy thing between my toes.

"Beauty is pain, Marjorine." Bebe said to me before we began.

You bet you ass it is. I better look somewhat decent after all this pain.

I go to the mirror and realize I look like the bride of Frankenstein. Great, they've created a monster.

Looking into the mirror reminds me of something else. When I first discovered something that drove my parents crazy.

_Thirteen year old Butters Stotch was standing in front of his mirror, playing "dress up" alone in his bedroom, with some of his mother's old bras._

_He grinned at the sight, and went downstairs to show off how proud he was. All mother's were excited to go bra shopping. After all, it was puberty. And he was going into puberty._

_Of course, most mothers are delighted to take their **daughter** bra shopping._

_"Mom?" Butters asked his mother swaying back and forth excited._

_"Yes Butters?" She replied, putting down her pen, which she was using to fill out tax papers with._

_"I have boobs." Butters said proudly, grinning harder, and wider than anyone else._

_His mom looked puzzled, as his dad put down the paper._

_"Butters.." They began, as his dad finished" Look son, you can't have boobs because your not a- well, men don't have boobs."_

_Butters didn't completely understand. He wanted boobs. All his other friends well, not all his friends, well, not any of them had boobs. He just wanted them._

_"Mom? Dad?" He said to his parents, who looked at Butters._

_"Yes?" They replied in unison._

_"I want boobs." Butters said proudly confronting the truth._

_"Butters, your grounded." His dad said,sending the young boy up to his room._

"Reenie?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." I said, getting back to reality. I looked over at Bebe, who was painting her toes an emerald green color.

"Why are you painting your nails green? Your dress is pink."

She stared at me like I was insane. "But Kyle has green eyes. And I want to match his eyes."

I stared at her, and muttered "and his hat."

"He better not be wearing that old hat." She said, trying to defend herself.

"Wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Bet five bucks he will."

"bet he won't Reenie, it;s prom night."

The hell? Kyle doesn't go anywhere with out his precious green hat. He never has. He's too obsessed with it. All his school photos have that hat in them. I've seen Kenny hoodless more than I've seen Kyle hatless. And that's rare, for either of them.

I'm getting overly excited now. Sure I have about three hours left, but it seems farther, and sooner at the same time.

I need to entertain myself, or find something to pass the time. I'm practically ready, give or take adding on some makeup, and hairspray.

But Bebe and Wendy, they take forever. Both having hair as twice as long as mine and being way more girly than I ever could be.

This waiting takes **forever**.

_"Butters"_

The hell? I hate that lately I've been hearing Butter's name. I'm seriously loosing it. All this promness is making me go insane.

Where the hell is the limo?

"REENIE! Pay attention! Geez, we have an hour and a half left, before the limo arrives, and an hour before the boys arrive." Wendy snaps at me.

The boys.

It all comes flooding back.

_"Butters! Come down here a minute!"_

_"Yea dad?"_

_Butters skipped downstairs, alarmed at the sight of his angry father._

_"Why the hell you've been cross-dressing boy?" _

_"It was a dare, dad."_

_"Hell not."_

_Butters formed his hand into a fist. "It was a dare, dad. I swear on the life of Eric Cartman, it was."_

_"Oh yeah,about that boy, why've you been kissing him?"_

_"IT. WAS. A. **DARE**!" Butters screamed at his father, punching him in the face._

_"Then why do you have dresses in your closet?"_

_Butters looked at the floor. He had no explanation. He couldn't say it was a dare. It wasn't._

_"I want to be a woman."_

_"What was that?"_

_"I want to be a woman."_

_"What did my son just say?"_

_"I want to be a fucking **woman**!"_

_"Thats what you should be doing!"_

_Butters calmed down and said coolly, "Then what's your excuse."_

"REENIE! Stop sweating, you're going to ruin your makeup." Bebe bitched at me.

Right after I screamed at my dad, he left.

"REENIE!"

"WHAT?" I shout at Bebe and Wendy, getting annoyed.

"They're here."

"Who?"

Bebe stares at me. "The _boys_."

I look out the window, and there in the front yard are the three boys.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny.

All are there.

Ha, Bebe owes me five bucks. Kyle has his famous green hat, as Stan ditched his for the night, that or his mom banned him from wearing it, or Wendy did. And Kenny has no hood.

Any who, all are there, in matching suits. They all "borrowed" their dad's suits for the night. Hell, what do you expect? They're guys.

That's their excuse, for being too lazy to buy a suit.

"Marjorine? Here, I got you this." Kenny said, as he handed me a corsage.

Aww, how sweet. Sure it's a tradition, but it was cute. I took the corsage, and put it around my hand.

"My, don't you girls look adorable!" Mrs. Stevens says to the three of us.

Here comes the flood of photos.

"Honey, scoot in closer." She says to me telling me to get closer to Bebe. "I want to get a picture of all three of you girls."

Oh hell, Mrs. Broflovski came to take pictures.

_Snap. _

_Flash._

Picture one is finished.

Then the mother's take pictures of each girl by themselves, then the guys buy themselves, then groups. Then couples.

All the mother's are sniffling, dabbing their eyes with a hankey, taking more and more pictures, and commenting on how their "babies" are all grown up.

They mention of pictures to give to my mother and father. To my mom? Yes. To my dad? Hell no. He'd just be more ashamed of me.

Finally,_finally,_ the pictures are finished and we can go eat. Hell, I'm hungry. After the many days of dieting, and drinking water, I can finally have some high class, non redneck food.

Of course, we have to actually get into the limo before we can go.

It takes us another five or so minutes before we actually leave. Kyle's mom was bitching about something to Kyle.

Okay, so _now _we've officially left.

Kenny's next to me looking at the built in tv the limo has, trying to find some porno channel. Kyle and Stan are doing so gay conversation fight thing, and Bebe and Wendy are making sure everything is perfect.

"If fat-fuck was here, he'd be like oh my God, it's heaven! Look at the food!"

I don't know who said that. It's one of the guys, but we all laugh anyway. It is a true thing he'd say. We're at one of the nicest restaurants in town, and they have incredible food.

Getting inside, we don't have to wait, seeing as we'd made reservations months in advance(so has the whole freaking school).

We all get a chance to order anything on the menu(even Kenny does) and we all decide on different things. I decided on steak, only it was marinated with some fancy sauce thing, they made here. Kenny actually got the exact same thing, having never had steak before, and Stan got a vegetarian dish. (He still won't eat meat, due to seeing those cows in the fourth grade.) Kyle got something I never even wanted to try, and Bebe and Wendy got salads.

We all talk, and laugh at joke about everything in mind, when Kyle bursts out "Holy shit, dude look who Craig went with?"

We all look over at his table, and see him with Tweek, who was panicking about nothing in general. Typical Tweek, and Craig. They are attached to each other, some how.

I don't really care, them two going out has never really interested me.

We spend the next three hours eating until we are stuffed, and then go back to the limo.

Holy hell, we're almost there.

I blush slightly as Kenny grabs my hand, smiling.

As we arrive to the building where the prom is held(it's a hotel's ballroom), I lean in getting closer to Kenny. He's warm.

We make our way to the dance floor, no one's even out there yet, as not many have arrived, so we just sit down.

I really hope they play some good music. They should, seeing as it's South Park, and everyone has the same music tastes just about.

Well, almost everyone.

Oh God, no one's here. Was it today? Maybe this is just a dream, maybe no one is going to come, maybe--

"Are you okay Marjorine?" Kenny asks me, "You're starting to sweat."

"I am? Oh, I'm fine." I say, grabbing his handkerchief and dry myself off a little. "Just the lighting..it's making me hot. Yeah, that's it."

"Is that a _bad_ thing?" He says with a smirk.

"Um, no." I say blushing.

He smiles at me.

Oh God, now what do I do? I suppose I should ask him to dance, wait isn't that what he's supposed to ask? I dunno I'm confused. Should we get pictures? Or? GAH! No wonder Tweeks so paranoid, thinking like this could make anyone insane.

"Marjorine? Want to dance?"

Yes! Say yes, you mindless freak! Don't drool over trying to figure what to do.

"Sure"

He takes my hand as we walk onto the dance floor.

I want to become jello. I feel like jello.

I squeal.

"Did I hurt you Marjorine?"

"No, I'm fine."

"..'kay" he says smiling, as I lean my head on him.

Oh God, I love this. I don't ever want this moment to be over.

"Marjorine?"

"Yea?"

"Do you, you know want to be my girlfriend?"

DID HE JUST ASK THAT?!

SAY YES YOU MORON OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BY NOT LETTING YOU THINK AGAIN!

"Yes."

He smiles, as he kisses me, both of us dancing, like no one is there.

There really is a happy ending in life. And mine's not even an ending,

In the back of my mind, I just can't help but think of something, something very important.

Thanks, Butters. Thank you for everything.

And in a mist, I swear I hear Butter's reply.

_Welcome Reenie. You did it._

No Butters, we did it.

We both came in terms with ourselves, and now I really know, Butter's hasn't left at all.

He's still here, and will forever be in my heart.

**End.**


	11. Authors Commentary

**Just a Different Type of Dairy**

**Author Commentary**

**Nearly Two years Later:**

Remember how I promised a commentary and all that fancy stuff? Nearly two years later, at exactly 4:38 in the morning the commentary actually came to me. Talk about writers block, man. That or allergy medicine just has a thing for making me want to write old stuff.

To everyone reading this: Congrats. You made it through 10 semi-crappy chapters of a fic I love. While the chapters may be short, and the writing its self isn't _my_ personal best anymore, the fic in general is amazing. I started _Just a Different Type of Dairy_ after finding a lack of Marjorine fics one day. It was supposed to be a quick oneshot, nothing more than that. But when I got to what I wanted to happen, putting it all into a oneshot just wasn't going to cut it. It was supposed to deal with something like Marjorine going to prom, but it turned into much more than Butters in drag. Throughout the story Marjorine(fuck that, I'm just going to call her Reenie like she wants) became more like a real person than just a character. When I can physically imagine the character, be mine or not, that's when I start to get attached. Pretty soon, ideas for Reenie just started pouring in, and I just let what happen happen. This sounds gay to probably everyone but me (but wait, I _am_ gay…so…I have no idea if this is good or bad) but even at sixteen years old, fuck, even at _nineteen _years old I still swing on my swing set listening to my iPod(back then my Mp3 players, as my iPod didn't exist yet) and get ideas. A majority of my ideas do come from songs, and usually are inspired from other fics. An extremely good example is the whole transgender thing was inspired by this fic I once read called _Billie Jo_ from the Green Day fandom. It's not on , since well, they don't have bands on here, and it was from a live journal site. It's an amazing fanfic, and it's actually the reason I wrote my second (or third maybe, since the second one is gone forever…) transgender fic about a boy named William in _The Outsiders_ fandom. Except William goes by Billie and is a girl that falls in love with a boy who thinks she's a girl. Except, he doesn't know she's not technically a she yet. It's a challenge to write, since homosexuality is so hush-hush in the 1960's, but in a weird way that's like Reenie 2.0 or something, except tortured and friendless. Anyways, back to my swing set songs…I remember three songs (and dammit, I can only remember two right now) specifically that are extremely important to this fanficiton, and remain important to me. The first song that was extremely important was the song _Saying Sorry_ by the band _Hawthorne Heights_. I've always associated this song with transgederisms… Maybe because it was on the trailer to the fanfiction _Billie Jo_, or something, but the line _We're all the same…she keeps repeating_ has always been a strong line I have loved, even until this day. I see this line as the line that fits every out cast girl there is, whether they're gay or not. As for Reenie, I feel this line is so strong for her, as she tends to compare herself to every other girl in hope to be _pretty_, something society says we're not if we're different. The second song is _Broken Heart_ by _Motion City Soundtrack_ and I feel that song is just her life story, told in the eyes of Kenny. Ahh, Kenny. My favorite character. I love his pervertedness, and the fact that in this fic he goes after a shy, unconfident tranny girl just makes me love him more. I've always seen him sweet and perverted, haha, I love that guy.

I really don't know what else to say, except that this fic was written so differently than most of my chapter fics. Recently, most of my chapter fics I know where the plot is going, sort of like in this fic, and I know what's going to happen in the end. For this fic, it was quite the opposite. I had loose ideas on what I wanted to happen, and I knew kinda how I wanted the story to end, I just had to find a plot to get there. In fact, I have a feeling my story _Welcome to Hell_ which is based off the recent episode 201 has the similar style of this fic, where the chapters are generally short and quick, and are very unstressful to write and usually the writer's block is very short and updated rapidly compared to most stories.

So, I really hope you guys liked the story, and put up with my ramblings on the author commentary. I know it's probably not what you expected anymore, since I didn't expect to write this, and I'm sorry that the sequel isn't going to happen. But hey, this leaves the story to your own imagination and your own Reenie adventures, and the end of this commentary…Man, Since I missed a class to write this...I now feel like coffee. Mmm. Good warm coffee even if it is only eighty something outside...and I'm hungry...dammit, I want food.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it!

Love,

Comsie.


End file.
